Eclipse In Another's Eyes
by Twi-chick34
Summary: This is Eclipse in the point of view of another. This is the third story out of five.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 1:**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

It had been a whole three months since I asked Bella to marry me in the woods after the confrontation with Jacob. The hope of her saying yes, still made my mind smile.

Bella and I were in the meadow, and Bella was reading, or studying. I felt a sense of sensuality at this moment. She read, and I kissed her. As she read a poem that I was very familiar with. Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. Bella read it over and over, and began to read it one more time.

"Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire..." I moved my arm down Bella's side, and to her hip that I gingerly placed my hand upon, also kissing her head. "But to perish twice. I think I know enough of hate to say that destruction..." I kissed her neck once, and then kissed under her ear. I felt her body quiver under the skin of my lips and hands. "Is also great, and would suffice." She looked at me in the eyes with a playful, but hesitant smile. "You know I have an english final."

"Mmm..." I purred quietly as I kissed her neck again. Finally, she gave in, and leaned forwards, letting our lips met finally, and the kisses felt so sweet, so filled with passionate love. I whispered something from my lips. "Marry me." The sun swept past my face and the shine made this moment even more glorious.

"No." She said smiling. I chuckled, while looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"Marry Me." I begged again. She smirked, looking at me, repeating my face.

"Change me." I scoffed. I smiled, looking at her.

"Alright. I will if you marry me. Is it called a compromise." She nodded her head, and pushed me over.

"Let's just call it coercion. Marriage is just... it's a piece of paper." She said to me. I scoffed again, thinking she didn't just say that.

"Well... Where I am from... It's the way one says I love you." I saw Bella think in her head.

"Well where I come from... at my age. It is the way that someone says "I just got knocked up." I thought about it as she got up. Now that I thought about it, that was the way people thought in this Era. I felt it was ridiculous. If two people really love each other and want to get married at eighteen than I think they should be allowed to.

"So you're afraid of what other people will think." I asked.

"You know two out of three marriages end in divorce."

"Well I think the Vampire/Human divorce rate is a little lower..." I said, with a laugh in my voice. "So Marry Me?" I begged.

"I can't. I have to be back at four." She looked at me, smiling her beautiful smile. I laughed, and she leaned over to kiss me two times more, and walked towards my Volvo. I threw her onto my back, and ran her there instead. "You know this running this is kinda second nature to me now to." She said, giggling afterwards.

"I am the one doing all the running Bella."

"So what. I am watching for tree traffic." She mock punched me lightly, and I kept running, laughing the rest of the way to the car. When we reached the Volvo, I helped Bella off of my back and pulled her into my arms, spun her in one quick circle, and kissed her. We got into the car and I started it along with Bella's happy sigh.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 2:**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

On the way from leaving the meadow, Bella's stomach was rumbling. "I think we better pick up the pace."

She rolled her eyes, with a pout in her voice she said, "Ok."

I pushed down onto the gas pedal to 150 MPH. Luckily no cops were in the area. We reached Charlie's work in ten minutes instead of a half hour. I flew over to Bella's door and helped her out of the car, and we walked up the stairs. Charlie came out of the Police Station and rolled his eyes at the sight of me. He was still upset about last spring, I don't blame him though.

"Hey _kids_." He made sure to emphasize the word 'kids.'

"Hey dad. You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." Charlie looked at me. "It's still just you and I, Right?" I smiled.

"No, Charlie. I was just dropping her off." I looked at Bella while reading Charlie's mind. "See you later." Before leaving, I leaned down to kiss Bella quickly, but Bella wanted a little longer of a kiss, and Charlie's mind went ecstatic. _How dare he kiss Bella in front of me? ... He is a nice boy and all, but seriously... OK, you and Bella can stop that kiss now._ I pulled away from Bella hugging her one last time, and walked down the stairs towards my car. "Oh! Bella." I called.

She turned around immediately, and so did Charlie. "Yes?" She asked cheerfully.

"My parents wanted me to remind you about the airline ticket you had gotten for your birthday." Charlie suddenly turned tense.

"What air line ticket?" Bella looked at Charlie.

"A round trip ticket to go see mom in Florida." I smiled at Charlie's thought on that one. _Yes! Finally she will be away from Edward for a little while at least!_

"Well. That was generous." Charlie stated.

"Well. They expire soon so you might want to use them this Spring Break." I said. I wanted her to go. Alice had seen Victoria in the area for one, and two she had talked about her mom in her sleep for a while, and it would be nice to hear my name again. I smiled inside to myself.

"But I can't just drop everything and go."

"It might be your last change to see her before you graduate." And to my surprise Charlie agreed with me.

"Well. It might not be a bad idea, get out of town for a week... get some distance." He rolled his eyes at the word.

"Ok, Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing mom. As long as you use the companion ticket." She just had to say that didn't she.

"Great! There's two tickets! Hmmm That makes me really happy." After that Bella left with her father and I went home. Alice was downstairs immediately followed by others.

"So...?" Alice asked impatiently.

"She has agreed to go, and she is having me come with her." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Of course that human would do that!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose!" Esmé yelled. I growled at her and she fled for the door. I calmed myself, and looked at Carlisle.

"I hope you two have fun with Bella's Mom. Just be sure to be very careful in Florida." I nodded, and hugged everyone before I went to Bella's to help her pack then we would be back over for maybe ten minutes, and then head to the airport. I jumped out of the top window, and ran straight there.

I jumped into her window, and watched her as she packed a couple items, totally unaware of me being there. She then bent over into the bottom drawer, and pulled out a swimsuit bikini top our of her drawer. As she was bent over I flew over and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she jumped.

"You scared now?" I whispered into her ear, kissing the temple of her head. Repeating a question I used to ask when her and I had first met.

"No." She said with a smile, and turned around to look at me in the face. I slowly cornered her in front of her desk, and wrapped my arms around her. I picked her up in my arms, and sat her on the computer desk. I looked into her eyes, feeling pure love. I leaned downwards and kissed her, actually... safely making out would be a better term. Charlie walked in on us though.

"Oops. Sorry kids." Charlie said with humor as he rolled his eyes. He was trying to keep it cool, but in his mind... it kind of pissed him off that I was kissing Bella this way.

"No it's alright dad. What is it?" Bella asked.

"Well, can't a father tell his daughter goodbye when she is visiting on the other side of the country?" Bella smiled and hugged her dad.

"Love ya dad."

"Love ya to Bells." Bella and I walked downstairs, and put all of her stuff in her truck. A suitcase of cloths, her bag of bathroom essentials, beauty care essentials, and a pair of sandals.

"Hey Edward. I have an idiotic idea."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"We should go get spray tans." She said laughing. I laughed along with her.

"Um... the venom in my skin would soak it, and then I would look like a cow. Tan blotches with all white skin." Bella laughed even louder.

"I get to help you pack." She said not even asking. I gave up.

"Ok." We reached my house in under ten minutes.

"HI BELLA!" Alice chimed.

"So Bella. Tell us what do your mother and step father look like?" Esmé asked. Bella pulled a picture of them from her pocket, and showed it to Esmé. "Wow. They look so cute." I smiled. Alice walked up to Bella.

"Here Bella." Alice handed her something in a package.

"What is this?" Alice rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Just open it." Bella opened it and her eyes widened. "I saw you didn't have a swim suit that fit properly, so I got you one." Bella smirked.

"Thanks." Bella said embarrassed, blushing my favorite shade of pink. I took Bella with me to my room, and she helped me pack. I showed Bella to my closet, and I let her pick the right kind of shirts, pants, and footwear to wear in an environment like Florida. She choose four tank tops, two long sleeve shirt, two brown khaki shorts, two black shorts, and two pairs of sweat pants, and two pairs of sandal shoes.

"Thanks." I said chuckling. Bella walked up to me.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile. I picked her up and hugged her close. "Well I guess it's time to go."

"Yes... yes it is." I flung her onto my back, and she grabbed my case, and I flew out my window put my stuff in her truck, and got back in my room in ten seconds. We went downstairs. "Well. We are off." I said with Bella still on my back, smiling.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 3:**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_From Last Chapter:_

_"Your welcome." She said with a smile. I picked her up and hugged her close. "Well I guess it's time to go."_

_"Yes... yes it is." I flung her onto my back, and she grabbed my case, and I flew out my window put my stuff in her truck, and got back in my room in ten seconds. We went downstairs. "Well. We are off." I said with Bella still on my back, smiling._

* * *

Esmé smiled at the appearance of Bella and I.

"Well... Have fun. Tell us all about Florida when you get back." Esmé said while smiling. Bella hoped off of my back so I could say good-bye to my family.

"Will do." I said. "You ready, love?"

"Yes." She climbed back onto my back and kissed the side of my neck. "And you will see what I mean by a lot of brown color." I chuckled as I began to head for the door.

"WAIT!" Alice said before we moved an inch.

"What?" Bella asked. Frightened.

"I need to get a picture of this. Bella you should bring that portfolio that you had me keep for safety."

"Alright, but hurry. we only have a half hour to get to Port Angeles." Bella said. Within five minutes Alice shot upstairs with a camera, took the picture, and printed the photo. She placed the photo in the portfolio, and put it in Bella's bag. "Thanks. Bye guys." In that instant we were gone, and luckily we got there just before it was time to board our flight. We boarded the plane and sat in our seats. After we were finally seated Bella wrapped her arms around me during the plane ride, laying her head on my shoulder. We had to board three different planes to get there. the last one Bella fell asleep and I leaned the side of my face on to top of her head. I still looked around with squinted eyes, making it seem that I was asleep, like my girlfriend. One of the other passengers, a woman, was in awe as she watched us. She looked maybe in her forties. With my hearing I could hear her whisper to, who I suspect is her husband. _John. Those two over there, don't they remind you of us when we were younger? _In response the man, looked over at us, and nodded smiling. After I "pretend" opened my eyes, and stretched the woman leaned towards me slightly. "Excuse me, I am sorry to disturb you, it's just that you two look so cute. You two remind me of my husband and I when we were younger. If you don't mind me asking. How old are you guys?" She asked. I didn't see a problem with answering her.

"Her and I are eighteen ma'am." The woman smiled.

"Well, you two are so lucky to have, what seems like a great relationship at such a young age."

"Well thank you ma'am." When we finally arrived at the Jacksonville airport was bright and sunny. Maybe eight o'clock in the morning. I kissed Bella on the forehead and she woke up.

"Bella we're here." We were gonna walked to Bella's mom's, so Bella had me put on the sweat shirt, and hat. Bella climbed onto my back, and managed to sneak into the forest without anyone seeing. When we got to the house Bella stayed on my back, and there was a sign on the door. It was written by Renée. _WELCOME! Bella, and Edward, come on in. Don't even knock__. _Bella grabbed the door knob while still on my back. I looked around and heard Renée run downstairs, when she reached us at the front door her eyes widened at the sight. "Well hello you two." Renée said with a smile.

"Hi mom." Bella jumped right off of my back, and hugged her. I smiled seeing her so happy, I probably looked like a dummy, smiling as wide as I was. Bella motioned for me to walk over, and I hugged Renée to.

"Nice to see you again Renée."

"Like wise." She said with a kind-hearted smile. "Umm... well since you two are eighteen. I figured you two could both share the extra room, just know the boundaries."

"We know mom. That's nice of you to let us share the room." Bella tried to grab her and I's suitcases to take them up to the spare room, but I swiped them out of her hands in an instant. Bella smiled and led the way. The bedroom was a good size. As we set our bags down Bella kissed me once before we went began to head down to the living room again. Bella and I heard the front door open and then shut, and as we continued walking towards the stairs we both heard a deep voice.

"Hey Renée is Bella here yet?" It sounded like a guy. Bella ran downstairs, excitement filling her, and I followed, Afraid she would trip and fall, but to my surprise she didn't fall, and to see who this man was.

"HEY LOOK IT'S BELLSIE!" Phil yelled and I chuckled in response to his nickname for her. Bella hugged him immediately, giggling as she did so. Phil looked up, staring at me. "So, who is this?"

"I am Edward Cullen, Sir. Bella's Boyfriend."

"So, you are Bella's boyfriend. You look friendly." He shook my hand, and I nodded my head looking back at Bella. I was trying my best to hide my laugh, Phil's mind was hilarious. '_Wow. He definitely looks like he is a good baseball player.__ I could get used to him.'_

"So Bella Edward you two must be hungry." Renee stated, her voice hopeful.

"No thanks Renée. I ate on the plane. I tried to get Bella to eat, but she said she would wait for here." Renée nodded her head looking a little sad that she wasn't making me food as well, and her mind proved my hypothesis. Renee made breakfast for them all while I invited Bella to sit on my lap during their breakfast. Renée and Phil were both smiling at us happy to see Bella so happy. Just to add a little extra happiness, I tickled Bella's side.

"Haha, No. Stop it." We laughed all together when Bella snorted when I was tickling her to much. "Hey Edward. I gotta use the restroom. Be back in a minute." Bella got up and headed for the other side of the house. While Bella was gone Renée took advantage of the moment.

"Hey Edward..." Renée whispered.

"Yes?"

"I have pictures of Bella as a baby as she grew up." I already knew what she was thinking since I could read her mind. _I really want to show him photos of Bella from when she was younger._

"Sure." I answered to quickly. Renée hoped up immediately, clearly excited. I was actually excited to see them as well. As Renée came down with the portfolio, at that same time Bella came out of the bathroom, and her eyes immediately saw the photo book in her mother's hands.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please, I need people to review. I will stop posting if I can't get some reviews. I don't usually as about reviews, but I need to know how this series story is going. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 4:**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Hey Edward..." Renée whispered._

_"Yes?"_

_"I have pictures of Bella as a baby as she grew up." I already knew what she was thinking since I could read her mind. I really want to show him photos of Bella from when she was younger._

_"Sure." I answered to quickly. Renée hoped up immediately, clearly excited. I was actually excited to see them as well. As Renée came down with the portfolio, at that same time Bella came out of the bathroom, and her eyes immediately saw the photo book in her mother's hands._

* * *

Panic arose in Bella. "No mom!" Bella said quickly. Her mother's polite smile turned into a playful pout.

"Oh come on Bella." Renee begged. "Edward said he would like to see the pictures." Bella's glance shot over to look at me. Glaring as she walked closer.

"Ok, Fine, but ..." Bella politely grabbed Renee's wrist and led her to the living room, and whispered into her mom's ears. Renee sigh as she removed four pictures, and then both Renee and Bella walked back over to me. Renee laid the portfolio down on the table. The very first photo was of a very pregnant Renee with Charlie hugging her. The next couple photos was a sonogram of each month, and I found them so beautiful because they meant the beginning of Bella's life.

There were ten photos of the moments after her birth. Renee and Charlie holding her. Then about ten pictures of each year, and the most recent ones before she came to Forks.

"Renée where have these been. I haven't even seen these." Phil said.

"Oh, well I was waiting for a moment like this."

"Please excuse me mom, I have something to show you." Bella went upstairs and grabbed the photo portfolio that Alice packed in her suitcase for her, I was right behind her as we headed back down.

"Did those pictures really embarrass you? I asked as we headed down.

"Yes. But I am fine. Don't worry." When we reached the kitchen Renee's eyes almost immediately spotted the portfolio.

"What is that honey?" Renée asked.

"The portfolio that you sent me for my birthday. It is all full."

"Really?! Tell me about each one." Renee exclaimed. Bella opened to the first page. It had Bella's friends in it.

"So the Asian one his name is Eric, the girl next to him is Angela, then Mike, and Jessica. Then this picture Alice took of us." It was the photo Alice had taken right before we left to get here. We were smiling and everything looked calm and relaxing around us.

"You two look so happy. With you on his back. THIS IS SO CUTE!" Eventually we got through all the pictures, and Bella went to put the stuff away as I stayed down here listening to Renée, and Phil's conversation about Bella and I with them on the porch. I peeked out the windows of the French doors to see Renee and Phil sitting in their sun chairs, holding each other's hands, relaxing in the sun's bright light.

Renée: "They look so cute together."

Phil: "I know. It wouldn't surprise me if they get married in the future."

Renée: "Me either."

Phil: "I think Edward looks like a trustworthy, respectful young man."

Renée: "Yeah, but I have noticed a couple of things though." Phil turned his head and looked at her, clearly confused.

Phil: "What have you noticed?"

Renée: "That no matter what one of them does. When he moves Bella moves, and when she moves he moves. They are always in each others arms, never letting go, not even for a moment."

Phil: "Well Renee, you and I weren't so different."

Renée: "I know. I see so much of me in her, and I don't want her to end up having a baby right out of high school." That made me laugh. NO WORRIES.

Phil: "Renée. Bella isn't like that."

Renée: "I know, You're right. He looks like to much of a nice boy to do something like that." Renee was quiet for a moment before sitting up and stretching. "Well I should make dinner." Renée was coming in as Bella came down the stairs in Green silk PJ's.

"Edward your PJ's are laid out." Bella told me, and I noticed that Renée, Phil, and Bella were all in night-time wear.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure."

"Guys dinner will be done in a half hour." I took Bella's hand and led her upstairs right behind me.

"Bella you need to tell me what you guys do here. I am so confused. Why are you all already in PJ's at 6:00?" I asked.

"It has always been a thing here... oh yeah I never told you. Well, here is the list. PJ's by 6:00. Dinner at 6:30. Swimming when it is cloudy, and rainy, so no one else is there." She said teasingly. I liked her attitude, and without even thinking I picked her up and set on her dresser, so I wouldn't have to lean over. Our lips touched with somewhat of a lightning effect, sending beautiful shocks of energy threw us. I couldn't help but increase the intensity of our kiss. Her warm, sweet breath, filling my mouth with each open mouth kiss, and our hands running carefully over each other. When my kiss was about to move to Bella's neck, Someone cleared their throat. We opened our eyes and saw Renée and Phil at the door. Phil was laughing while Renee was blushing. I immediately felt rude... kissing Bella like that in front of them. I should have known, but I was way too absorbed in Bella at that moment. "Sorry." I said and looked at Bella who had a look that said 'I'm not.'

"No. It's alright." Renee said, trying to not giggle as she said so. "Don't worry about it. Dinner is finished. Edward are you hungry dear?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Dwyer." I said.

"Alright." Bella went down with her mother, and she turned around. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down with her. Again she sat in my lap. Their dinner was Salsa Chicken with seasoned collard greens.

"Actually can I try a piece Bella?"

"Sure." She grabbed a piece and put it in my mouth.

"Wow! That is delicious!" I pretended. Bella knew I was kidding.

"Hmmm... Thanks. Would you like a plate?"

"No thanks." I said politely.

"Ok." Then it was time for bed. Bella got under the sheets as I was on top of the sheets. I wrapped my arms around her, and Bella slept soundly with her head against my chest. I had to pretend sleep twice while because Renée kept checking in. I read her mind to. '_My, my they look so cute!'_ Her mom would then shut the door and I would sit up and watch Bella. She was talking in her sleep again, and now it was me who she spoke of so frequently in her sleep.

It hit morning in no time. Four hours later it was eleven in the morning and it was raining. "Let's go swimming!" Phil yelled, running out in Hawaiian design swim trunks. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"WOO HOO!" Bella, and Renée shouted in excitement as they entered the room. Renee was in a one-piece, racer-back swimsuit what was gray while Bella came out in the bikini that Alice had gotten her, she was so beautiful, and she stood there, embarrassment on her face. Right in front of Bella's mom and Phil, I had Bella climb on to my back and I ran into the ocean right behind Renée's house. I heard Phil and Renée laugh as they came out to join us. The water was a very bathtub warm temperature, so it was comfortable for Bella and I to be near each other in the water. Bella and I came out of the water, and she kissed me, wrapping her legs around my waist. The warmth was so inviting, so... filled with love. I felt the vibrations in the water as Phil, and Renée came into the water. I lifted Bella up and spun her around. I think this was the most fun I have ever had in my entire existence. I could hear Renée and Phil laugh again. Renee got to us, and looked at Bella with a smile.

"Bella, where did you get that swim suit?"

"Edward's sister got it for me."

"Oh, well it is lovely." I wanted to kiss her better than I was, but my vampire strength would kill her. I cringed at the thought.

The week went by slowly, which was nice. Carlisle made it arranged that Bella and I would be on a personal jet back home. There were two things I liked about that, One we wouldn't have to watch our conversations, and two we can kiss as much as we want. I liked that thought. Unfortunately for Bella, the week ended and we had to return back to Forks. Bella's mother was in hysterics, and it made me feel bad for taking her away from her mother, but Bella kept assuring me that she liked home, because it was where I would be.

"Bye mom. I love you, and thank you for the quilt."

"You're welcome sweetie. You be safe, and call me when you get home!" She said in a demanding tone.

"I will. Bye Phil." While Bella said goodbye to Phil I gave Renée a goodbye hug, and shook Phil's hand. "I guess it is time to go. I love you mom."

"Love you to. Come back often."

"Ok." Bella and I took a cab to the airport. As soon as we boarded our plane and we were up in the air Bella threw herself onto me, and kissed me over and over.

"I love you Bella. Did you like the visit?"

"I love you to, and yes, I did. It was great, but I will admit, I am sad to leave."

"I know. I am sorry to do this."

"It's not your fault, I chose to stay in Forks." She said, cupping her hand around my cheek. "May I kiss you my angel?" She asked.

"Yes." And after a while we were home.

It felt great to see, and breathe the green trees, grass, and fog. Even Bella agreed. The whole time we were there Bella and I took pictures of Florida, and Renée took pictures of us together as well as one with Bella, her mom, and Phil, and another with all of us together. These are photos everyone is going to love to see.

* * *

Finally the plane landed and Bella again was asleep at arrival. I woke Bella up, and she kissed me. "Come on Bella, we are here."

"Ok." She got up immediately, and she grabbed her bag. I had Bella climb onto my back, and I told Bella that I asked her mom if I could borrow, and then send her mom back Bella's childhood videos. "Edward. They are all embarrassing."

"What does that matter? They are videos of you. I will be so thrilled to see what you were like then."

"I don't know... Oh well. I like it that you are interested in watching videos of me." She said kissing my neck. That felt nice. We got back to my house in fifty minutes. It was two in the morning, and so I had Alice call Charlie to let him know that I would bring Bella home tomorrow. She said she was to tired, and she would spend the night in Alice's room. Alice called and said Charlie agreed. And said it wouldn't matter anyways now since she was eighteen now. I placed Bella on my white leather bed, and I walked downstairs with photos, and I was going to watch the videos in my room while Bella was sleeping. Everyone met me downstairs.

"So how was Jacksonville?" Esmé asked, greeting me with a hug.

"It was very nice. Apparently when it is raining there is when Bella, her mom, and Phil go swimming in the water." I explained everything that happened, and I showed them the photos. Then I found a photo in the photos I didn't know of. "What is this?" Alice swiped it out of my had. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"It looks like the day that you all went swimming. Apparently the camera was waterproof." I nodded my head, falling in love with the photo, thinking of having it framed. After I had some family time I went upstairs and put the video into the player in my room. Each of videos made me smile. Even the videos of Bella everyone came in for. It made everyone smile when she was in Ballet, and all of her birthdays. "Where did you get these from?" Alice asked.

"From Bella's mom. She said I might like these."

"Well... Bella was very cute as a baby." Emmet said. I rolled my eyes.

"She has always been."

"Alright, sorry bro."

"It's alright. Wait! I forgot. I took a video of everyone before we went into the water at the beach." I put it in, and everyone laughed at Bella, Phil, and Renée when they all got psyched about the rain. Everyone left me alone, and I finished the last video as Bella woke up.

"What... what are you doing?" She asked.

"I am finishing the last video."

"Which one?" She asked immediately in my arms.

"The one of you and your mom in Maine at a water park."

"Oh. That one is embarrassing."

"Oh come on you look good. You're fifteen and in a royal blue swim suit. _My_ favorite color on you."

"Well, thanks."

"Your welcome, love." I picked Bella put into my arms, and began to take her to her car.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 1:**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are we leaving already?" Bella pouted.

"Alice called your dad, and you have to be home by noon, and it is eleven now."

"Ok." She pouted again. Her car was so slow compared to mine, but oh well. The next day when we got to school I began to feel bad.

"Do you regret going?"

"No, it was really great seeing my mom. It was just really hard saying goodbye." I thought for a minute.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye." She looked at me with a surprised look.

"Is that why you asked me to go? You thought I was going to change my mind?" I really did.

"I am always hoping for that." I could hear someone's thoughts. Someone's very familiar thoughts. JACOB! "Hey if I asked you to stay in the car would you?" I asked. I opened the door slowly, and left the car. I saw Bella next to me before I even got out of my car. "Of course not." She put up her hoodie due to the rain. Then we saw Jacob.

"Hey." Bella said casually.

"Charlie said you left town!"

"To go visit my mom. Why?" I read his mind. Was he really doing this. Would he really think I would have her leave town just to change her.

"He's wondering if you're still human." Jacob irritated.

"Look. I am here to warn you! If your kind come on our land again..." Bella looked at me and then Jacob.

"Wait. What?"

"You didn't tell her?" He with subtle irritation.

"Leave it alone Jacob."

"Tell me what?"

"Emmet and Paul had a misunderstanding. It is nothing to worry about."

"Listen to you. Did you lie to get her out-of-town to?" I was getting mad.

"Just leave now!"

"She has a right to know... She is the one the red-head wants!" Bella's face immediately became fear.

"VICTORIA!" She looked at me. "Alice's vision!" I wanted to explain. I was now pissed off at Jacob.

"I was trying to protect you." I said to get her to understand.

"By lying me. We're gonna talk about this..." She looked at Jacob now. "You! Why haven't you called me back?"

"I didn't have anything to say."

"Well I have tons HOLD ON!" I grabbed her wrist quickly, but carefully.

"Bella. No." She looked at me sadly.

"Edward. You have to trust me." She said to me.

"I... I do trust you. It is him I don't trust." She looked at me, and in front of everyone at school she kissed me once, and walked over to Jacob's bike. She climbed on the back. Jacob was grinning like he had won.

"Quit with the grin Jacob. We are just going for a ride. I SAID STOP IT!" She took the helmet and smacked him in the head with it. I smiled at that, but I wanted her back. I didn't like spending one minute of any day away from her. Even when I was hunting. I finished school without Bella, and it didn't feel right, so I went back to sitting with the family today. After another six hours I began to worry about Bella. Without anyone looking I headed for the window upstairs.

"EDWARD! DON'T!" Alice came up with Carlisle.

"Edward son what are you thinking?"

"Bella hasn't called, I was thinking of sneaking on to the land. But now to think of it... that would probably put Bella in more danger." Carlisle nodded. Alice's face suddenly lit up. "What?"

"Bella is home." I ran out of the window towards Bella's house. I heard Alice giggle. I think Bella was home maybe six minutes, and then I knocked.

"Hi. I've missed you."

"Do you understand how worried I've been?"

"I was perfectly safe."

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure of..." A strange and uncomfortable scent came through my nose. I wonder?

"No that's not it." As I went upstairs I heard Charlie's thoughts. Why is he going into my daughters room? I stood in Bella's room searching for the smell. It smelled like a nomad. OH NO! Why would a passerby just choose Bella's house, and touch her dreamcatcher, and some how leave Charlie alive?

"Edward what is it?"

"Someone been in here." I motioned for Bella to follow, and we went to my house. "Hey Carlisle."

"Hey Guys. What is going... Edward what is wrong?"

"I caught the scent a vampire that had been in Bella's room. But the thing I don't understand is the vampire was gone before Bella came home, but it smelled like he was just there before she came home."

"Hmmm. Alright family meeting." After Carlisle said that everyone came down, and Jasper, and Emmet volunteered to search around Bella's house. After half an hour Jasper and Emmet were back. Carlisle was talking to me. "Who was it? someone we know?"

"No a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Esmé looked confused.

"A nomad passing through?"

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie said. I had to agreed with her on that one. Jasper and Emmet came into the room.

"The scent disappeared five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper confirmed.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said with a sure tone.

"Victoria?" Bella asked in her sweet voice.

"No I haven't seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi." I said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I have watched Aro's decisions to." Alice said.

"So we keep looking." Emmet said without strain.

"And we'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." I liked that plan because then I would have a reason to be around her all day.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie said. This made me angry beyond all ends.

"Rose!" Carlisle rebuked quietly.

"No she's right." I shot a worried look to Bella. "You can't protect me, watch my dad, and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie added. Bella nodded her head.

"And keep yourselves fed." I flew over to the couch and looked into her eyes.

"I am not leaving you here defense less." Bella was going to argue with me on this one.

"Well I am not going to let you starve, and I wouldn't be unprotected I have..." I was curious.

"What?"

"Jacob's pack could try to track the intruder to. I mean if it is going around to seattle then it is going to pass through their territory." I actually agreed with her on this one.

"Could be worth a try." Carlisle said.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 1:**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

The next day Bella phoned Jacob and asked him to come over for tracking purposes. He pulled up and ignored me.

"What is going on?"

"Well there was an intruder in my room, and we thought you could help us track him."

"Alright, but only for you." I saw Bella scowl at him, and she showed him where I smelled the scent. He came right back out, and looked at me now. "Who ever it was left his stink behind. It won't be hard to miss when  
we cross it. We'll handle it from here." I got kind of irritated.

"We don't need you to handle anything or anyone."

"I could care less what you need." I wanted to stop the fight now.

"Ok were done here." Jacob said something horrible.

"No, you're done here." Like I would ever leave Bella with a mutt like him.

"STOP IT!" Bella yelled. We both stopped immediately, and looked at Bella. "I am tired of this! From now on I am Switzerland, ok!" She didn't really make sense with the last part. I wanted to laugh, but I feared that would only cause another problem. I got in the car with Bella and we went to our meadow.

I didn't like leaving Bella under the watch of the wolves, but I preferred them instead of the intruder getting to her. I was so thirsty. On the hunt I really couldn't think of anything, but Bella's safety. I wanted her to be with me even if this might frighten her, but Carlisle assured me that Bella would be ok since Jacob was Bella's friend. Of course, Carlisle would think that. He couldn't read his mind of disturbing thoughts. Grrrr... "You wouldn't like him if you could hear his thoughts when he is around Bella." I mumbled. Carlisle became curious, but I told him it would be better if he didn't know. I got home the next day and immediately ran to Bella's. *Knock. Knock* Bella's beautiful face answered the door, and I picked her up hugging her, and I spun her around in a circle. I heard Jacob's thoughts in the forest about this moment. Bloodsucker, of course he would play with her mind. I smiled. "I missed you so much, love."

"I missed you to." She put her hands on each side of my head and leaned her head downwards and kissed me three times. I heard Jacob's thoughts again. Well there's my answer to the questions I asked Bella. I began to get curious at what the conversation was. "Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.

"I would love to." I flung her in to my arms, and I kissed her again not even realizing Charlie was right there until I heard him make a sound that sounded like Get away from my daughter. I knew he didn't like me because of what happened last Spring. I knew he wouldn't for give me easily. I followed Bella into her room, and laid on her bed with her. "If I may ask what questions did Jacob ask you when he was here?" She giggled, and blushed. "Bella." I begged. She gave in immediately.

"Well I was washing the dishes and I accidentally stabbed Jake in his hand with a knife." She giggled. I chuckled to. "But then he walked up to me and started helping me with the dishes then he asked me "May I ask you something?" I said sure, and he asked me "Have you and Edward kissed before?" Bella giggled again. I looked down at her and moved her hair out of her face.

"And you said?" I prompted. She smiled.

"And I told him yes, and then he asked what it is like. Like if you have ever bitten my lip or anything, and basically, what is it like kissing a vampire." I was totally shocked that Jacob would ask her this stuff.

"And you said." I said prompting her to finish again.

"I told him that you haven't bit me once when we kissed, and I told him that it is like nothing in the world. It is so extraordinary, and amazing. I told him it was too difficult to explain, but I could tell you he got kind of irritated when I told him 'Edward is the best kisser." I laughed, and placed my hands on each side of her face. I leaned down and kissed her over and over. I heard Charlie coming up to check on us, and I had Bella pretend to sleep. We laid there silently for five minutes pretending to sleep as Charlie watched. Finally he left. After he was out of the door. And left the house I opened my eyes. Bella's eyes were still shut, and I smiled.

"You're getting better at pretending." She didn't open her eyes. I heard her talking, and there was my answer. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I liked this. The feeling that Bella felt safe in my arms. And sometimes I swear she still smiles in her sleep. I hope her dreams are about me. Smile. I kissed her cheek, and she smiled, and clutched me closed. She woke up again, and pulled herself up to my face, and kissed me. "Are you ready to come over to my house, Alice wants you to help her with the party plans."

"UH! You know I don't like parties." She begged.

"Come on Bella. You and I can just kiss in my room afterwards." I suggested. She smiled.

"Well... now that you put it that way. Ok!" She exclaimed happily. I chuckled and got her on my back again, and I carried her to my house. Bella made a bad joke, so we were laughing as we entered the house, and of course Alice took advantage and snapped a picture of Bella and I laughing with her on my back. She showed it to us, and it looked good. Then Alice pulled Bella away from me and Bella tried to grab my outstretched hand, but Alice pulled her hand away. "Alice!" She whined.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Hold on just one second." Bella ran back downstairs, and jumped into my arms. I just then realized that everyone was watching Bella and I. I caught her then spun her around in a complete circle and then kissed her. I could hear Esme's thoughts. OH! So adorable! I smirked. I placed Bella down carefully, and Alice took her again. I think they went to Alice's room to discuss the party. I walked into the room that was habited by Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. They were smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well... The fact that Bella got out of Alice's grasp. ALICE'S and ran down and immediately kissed you. It warms my heart to see you happy again." Esmé said.

"Thank you Esmé." I looked over Rosalie's direction and saw irritation.

"What is it now Rosalie?" Emmet asked.

"Why does she always have to come over here. I mean you could just stay with her."

"ROSE!" Esmé rebuked.

"Why would you ask me that? Or even suggest it? Do you want me to get rid of Bella? Because if that is what you're asking then I can just leave with her now, and never return!" I snapped. Rosalie looked sorry afterwards.

"Don't leave Edward." Carlisle begged.

"Ok." I said. Calmed down now. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Bella and Alice came back downstairs after an hour, and Bella hopped right onto my back. I was laughing.

"Bella. I have to take you to Jacob now. I must hunt." I walked with her down to the garage. "Hey Bella."

"Yes?"

"Well I noticed something. I noticed that you love riding your motorcycle, and I would love to let you keep doing what you love so, here." I removed a cloth, and it was an older style, more Bella bike.

"OH EDWARD!" She exclaimed.

"And here." I handed Bella a big box with a helmet, and a jacket that said, "Cullen". Bella smiled. She put on the leather jacket and helmet. She started laughing. "Edward. I look ridiculous. You made me wear protection under this. Come on please. Can I take off the protective vest at least?"

"No. I actually... I think you look sexy." I said with no strain. She laughed.

"Ok. Really what looks sexy to you?" She teased.

"Everything." I admitted.

"Alright. You ride with me." She said. I nodded my head. I climbed on the back, and Bella pounced on the gas, and we were off. "Let me show you how humans drive recklessly."

"Bella don't please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought you said you trusted me." She asked.

"I do."

"Then watch." Bella did a full-blown wheely, and then there was a huge mound on dirt, and rocks on the road. Bella drove up onto it, and the bike flew in mid-air. I looked at the MPH. We were going 80 miles per hour. Fast for Bella. Wow! Bella was right she could rock out a motorcycle.

"This is actually fun Bella."

"Thanks. Enjoy it until we get there." It took us twenty minutes to get to the line. I jumped off, and Bella's bike spun into the other side. She stopped it, and she got off without a scratch. She removed her helmet, and she really was sexy. The way she was walking, and the way her hair swayed in the air. Bella crossed back over the line, and I hugged her, and kissed her a multiple of times, so Jacob wouldn't get any ideas. After I hugged Bella she walked over to Jacob, and hugged him. I started running in my direction that I was going, and they left.

(Four hours later)

I was getting frustrated. I was at home with my family, but I needed Bella. I couldn't survive a moment without her. I picked up my phone, and called Bella's cell.

"Hello." Bella answered with a tired voice.

"Hi, Bella. When are you coming home?"

"We are heading to my house now."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to wait til Jacob was gone, so there wouldn't be a fight between you two."

"Ok. I will be over in a minute."

"No. I am going to get in my car and drive to your place. I should be there in a few."

"Ok. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."I was ecstatic. Esmé, and Carlisle saw I was happy. "Is Bella on her way?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Out of all the years I have known Edward I never thought of him to be so enthusiastic." Emmet laughed. I rolled my eyes, and flew out of the door waiting for her on the porch steps. I heard Bella's Old Chevy  
Truck. I was excited to see her. She shut off her car in front of my house, but she was taking to long. I Heard Carlisle, Esmé, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walk up to the window. I heard Emmet whispering.

"What do you think he is going to do? Oh look he is getting up." I smirked, and flashed over to Bella's truck. She screamed out of shock. I laughed, and I flung her into my arms. She exclaimed in excitement. "Oh look at the love birds." I smirked again.

"Hello love, welcome home." I said warmly. I heard Carlisle, Esmé, and Alice chuckle. I leaned down and kissed her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard Emmet inside.

"Ha! Ha! I knew it."

"Emmet. It is not nice to comment on people's love life. I think they look adorable together."

"Esmé... When haven't you thought that they look adorable?" He joked. I opened my eyes before Bella, and hugged her closely.

"You lied my love. You said five minutes. I was about to go over and see if you fell on the ice or something." Bella giggled the giggle that sent chills down my spine.

"Edward. I took a shower. So I wouldn't smell like a wolf when I came over..." When we first met she accused me of dazzling her, but when she looked under her eyes in an enchanting way... She would dazzle me. "Am I forgiven?" She asked with an innocent smile. I smiled back. I leaned down to kiss her. I kissed her for six seconds.

"What do you think?"

"I think that meant... I am going to have to repay you by kissing you a LOT more." She teased. I then had her hop onto my back, and we went inside to be with my, and hopefully... just hopefully Bella's soon to be loving family. I wonder?

Bella stayed the night again. We laid on my small white leather futon, and she velcroed herself to me. I shoved a blanket between us, and then I removed my shirt. I liked laying like this. With Bella next to me, and Maybe, just maybe we could be like this every night, which we already did, but as a married couple. I wanted her to agree to be my wife. I loved her enough. She should know that. That I would never leave her again, which was a terrible mistake. I had to take her to Jacob again. I had to hunt so badly. It hurt. I didn't like giving her to him. It was like waving candy in front of a sugar addicted kid. Although for almost everyone Bella was the candy. I didn't like it when I read that in people's minds. I had Bella get dressed, and I drove her to the line. Jacob met us there without a shirt. That pissed me off.

"Doesn't he own a shirt!" I hissed. I looked at Bella. "I am not going to be gone long." Bella looked at sad.

"Don't rush Edward." She smiled at me. "You need to hunt." I had my lips to hers in a flash. Jacob was watching, and he was getting annoyed. I moved my lips from hers, and then she smiled at me again. "Well.. Maybe rush a bit." She said teasingly. I smiled. I let her walk over the line. Don't let her go. My mind was screaming. I was ignoring it. But I was worried why today I felt so weird. Shrug. I got in my car and zoomed away. I was at home for almost two hours after feeding. Still no call from Bella. Then Alice's eyes widened of disgust.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. "Is it Bella?"

"Or more JACOB! He has forced her against her will into a kiss. She just punched him in the jaw. She looks extremely angry. She wants you to get her." I was pissed now. I flew into my Volvo, and drove as fast as I could. I pulled up in front of Bella's house and saw them. She really did look angry. I got out of the car hugged her, and then shoved Jacob. **(This is the part where I added extra... I thought maybe it added more drama.)**

"HOW DARE YOU FORCE MY BELLA, MY BELLA! AGAINST HER WILL!"

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Jacob yelled at me.

"WELL LET ME GIVE YOU A CLUE YOU MONGREL! WAIT FOR HER TO SAY THE WORDS! AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL SMASH YOUR SKULL IN!"

"IF YOU CHANGE BELLA I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!" Bella got mad then. She stood in between us. She shoved Jacob backwards.

"I DECIDED MY FUTURE JACOB! IT IS NOT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE IF I HAVE HIM CHANGE ME SO I CAN BE WITH HIM FOREVER! NOT YOUR CHOICE AT ALL! GET OUT OF HER!" She yelled at him. He looked sad.

"Bella..." He whined.

"FORGET IT! JUST GO! CAUSE I AM TIRED OF HEARING HOW YOU ALWAYS THINK EDWARD WILL DESTROY ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" She growled.

"FINE AND THE DAY THAT YOU ARE... never mind. I will leave. Just don't expect me to come back!"

"I WON'T!" She hissed. Jacob was still standing there when Charlie came out.

"HEY HEY! Easy everyone. What the hell is going on out here?" I looked at Jacob so he could explain.

"I kissed Bella." He said angrily. "That's all I have to say. GOOD BYE BELLA!" He growled and he walked to his car and drove away.

"Hey Charlie. I am going to stay at Edwards I need to talk to him about some stuff."

"Alright, but if you are staying at least come in and eat some dinner."

"Alright." Bella came over and was crying. Carlisle splinted her sprained hand, and she tangled herself on me as she fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
